


After Hours

by corinnemaree



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grady is a successful CEO with an amazing EA, Claire Dearing. Everything is well and good until one board meeting where someone gets handsy with Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters will contain NSFW gifs as well, as they usually inspire chapters.

* * *

 

Owen never planned on falling for Claire; she was the most amazing and reliable assistant that Owen had ever had. She knew what he needed before he even asked. When Owen first realised he was starting to like Claire was when she cut her hair. She had long red hair that was always tied in a neat ponytail - that was until she cut it off. She walked in one day with her short hair just tapping on her shoulder as she stridded to her desk. Something clicked inside of him and he loved the way her hair framed her beautiful face.

The second time Owen knew he liked Claire was when she kept up his business when his father got sick. He thankfully was still okay, but Claire never let Owen’s name as CEO be questioned because everything was running smoothly. Because of Claire. All he said was that he couldn’t go to work for a few days or so but Claire went above and beyond; she got all his documents together, sent them to employees, reorganised meetings for the week after and even sent his family supplies so that Owen and his mother didn’t have to leave his father.

She went to work everyday and informed Owen what was going on, giving small updates every hour or so. Her support was unforgettable. And the attraction escalated from there, becoming unbearable. He thought about her all the time. Even sex was becoming inescapable. He had a string of lovers, but every time he came, he felt like shouting Claire’s name. Her name. God, how beautiful was her name.

Owen sat in a meeting, board members lining either side of the table. Owen felt distracted. He contemplated the right and wrong ramifications of dating a co-worker, especially one’s assistant. A knock, not unfamiliar to Owen, echoed though the boardroom.

Claire opened the door, Owen’s coffee from his favourite coffee shop in hand. She smiled at Owen before walking inside. The room went silent as every man watched Claire strut down the length of the room. Claire placed the cup in front of Owen and started out of the room. Vic Hoskins, one of Owen’s lower board members, reclined back in his chair and as Claire passed him, he slapped a hand against Claire’s backside.

The room erupted into a chorus of chuckles as Claire stopped walking. Owen’s jaw clenched, his hands tightening around each other and Claire turned to him. She gave a warning eyes to him and she quickly turned back, walking swiftly out of the room.

“Mr Hoskins?” Owen said, Hoskins turned around, a smug look gracing his face. Owen would enjoy seeing that stupid look get slapped around.

“Yeah, Boss?” he asked.

“When you see my assistant again, apologise.” Owen said sincerely, and Hoskins merely laughed.

“With an ass like that, she’s begging for it.” he said, giving a look to the person beside him. They didn’t react, they avoided Hoskins as much as physically possible without actually moving. They knew what he was in for.

“No, actually, she wasn’t and the only reason she didn’t completely rip your head off because of your crude behaviour was because I told her I don’t like mopping up blood.” Owen raised a brow, trying to see if Hoskins would dare question him. The look was gone. “Where were we gentlemen, and Hoskins?” Owen asked and the meeting went along, Hoskins physically uncomfortable whenever Owen looked at him.

The meeting ended and Owen was left in his office until very late. He liked staying late, it was time to make sure that everything was in order and that Owen had things planned for the next day. Staying on top of everything and everyone in his company meant that he was a highly respected boss. Claire walked to her desk, standing behind it and rubbing the back of her neck. With Owen’s door open, he had a full view of Claire’s desk, watching her walk back and forth from her desk and other places. Claire’s head fell back and he could even hear a small moan come from her lips.

That made Owen’s lap jerk. Owen was surprised at first, his erection becoming increasingly stiff and he held it in his hand. The pressure was just enough to have him release a small groan from his lips.

“Owen, do you need me to stay for anything?” Claire said, peering into his office. Her voice surprised him and his hold on himself releasing. He shifted behind his desk, trying to act casual but he was sure he looked flustered.

“Uh, no, it’s okay. Everything is handled here.” he muttered together a sentence he wasn’t sure would work. Claire’s lips curled into a smile and her legs were so long in that skirt. Owen felt his cock stir.

“Owen,” she started, her eyes on her shoes. “Do you need any help with that?” she pointed at him, the desk blocking where he finger was truly aimed at. Owen swallowed hard. “Because the way you’ve been staring at me over the last couple of weeks, I think I may the cause.” she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“Uh, Claire, I don’t know if that’ll be appropriate.” Owen muttered, and Claire gave a soft sigh.

“Looks like I’ll just have to think about you when I come tonight.” she bit her lip. “Again.” she whispered. She turned around and smirked over her shoulder. Owen’s mouth was left hanging open. He let his head fall back to his chair and swore to himself. Claire was gonna ruin him.

**_*~*~*_ **

****

The next day, Owen sat in his office with an anxiety of what Claire planned to do to him today. Her eyes the day before were filled with lust and they were undying. He didn’t know what to expect from her. When he saw her though, she knew she was out to kill. She wore a shorter skirt that hugged onto her milky thighs and a blouse that was begging to be torn apart. Fucking hell. Owen was in trouble.

Claire came into his office like everything was normal, and presented files she had to look at over the day. Claire bent over to arrange the papers in front of Owen. She tucked some hair behind her ear but as he tried to stray his eye away from temptation, his eyes caught onto Claire’s legs. Now she was just torturing him. The skin tight skirt that hit her mid-thigh made him bit his lip but as she bent over, she revealed suspenders riding up her legs. Owen swallowed hard and watched her leave his office. She gave a smirk before leaving. Owen let his head hit his desk, the pain radiating through him. He gave a loud groan and hoped Claire didn’t hear him. This day was going to be the end of him.

Owen was reading over some papers, Claire always distracting him every few minutes or so. His cock got the message and Owen could feel his face becoming hot with temptation. Claire opened up his door and leaned against its frame.

“Need anymore help for the day, Owen?” she asked, and every compulsion in his body that told him to stop, suddenly fleeted and everything screamed ‘yes’.

“Yeah, can you help me with this?” he asked pointing at a random paper on his desk, Claire started into his office before something warned him. “Lock the door behind you.” he said quickly, and she looked up from the lock. Claire bit her lip before shutting the door and locking it. She walked up to the desk, Owen stood, trying to conceal his erection and Claire smirked at it. She looked at the papers Owen pointed at.

“Are you sure you need help?” she queried, and Owen ran a hand over his head.

“Just stand there and see if I did these notes right.” Owen ordered her. She smiled before she leaned over the desk, her ass sticking out from the desk and moving ever so slightly to leave him speechless. Owen moved around her, his hand finding her hip and suddenly she was up against him as she pushed back. That drove him over the edge.

Owen pushed forward slowly, his hands resting either side on Claire on the desk, bending her over even further as he started to lean weight onto her. She gave a soft moan, her hips rolling against him. Owen couldn’t help himself, he started to rub his hardening cock against her and small moans came from Claire. Owen huffed, his arm moving around her waist, pulling her to stand with him and spun her around.

Owen let his lips crash down onto hers, the fire in him burning hard. Her lips were soft and plump against his. Claire’s body arching into Owen, her hands either side of his face and she began to back up until she sat up on top of the desk. Owen pulled away as Claire’s hands unbuckled his pants and reached inside. She pulled out his cock, spitting into her palm before working her hands over it.

“It’s against work regulations to wear a skirt this short.” Owen whispered to her as her hands worked over his shaft. Owen started to breath harshly against her neck, his hands digging into her thighs.

“Do I have to be punished?” she laughed and Owen let his forehead rest against hers.

“Severely.” he gave back in a harsh voice. Claire moaned against him. She leaned forward, capturing his bottom lip between hers before she bit down onto them. Owen moan and edged Claire to the brink of the desk. Owen pushed the skirt up to Claire’s waist and took her underwear to the side.

Claire used her hands and guided him forward until he sunk inside her. Claire’s hands then went to the back of Owen’s neck, small gasps coming from her as he pushed himself forward and pulled away. Her little whimpers were hard to handle and Owen found himself driving himself to the hilt with a hard thrust. Claire clutched around him, her nails digging into his back as she breathed harsh breaths over his shoulder.

Owen let himself sink in slowly, all the way to the hilt to have Claire screaming his name. He knew he could do that. Her nails dug into his shoulder and clawed into his skin. He kept his pace painfully slow, for both of them, and kept eye contact with Claire the whole time. Every time he reached his hilt, Claire’s mouth dropped slightly, small needy moans escaping her lips. “Owen, please,” she finally begged, and Owen kissed her.

He started his pace up again, and let his lips trail down to her neck. He kept going until Claire could feel every painful thrust he impacted with her inner thighs. He gripped onto her hips, and hit her hard every time he drove home. She would be bruised tomorrow. Owen’s moved a hand between them, rubbing at her clit and Claire took a sharp breath in as her nails dug into his back again. Claire’s walls started to pull him in, her rising climax was getting stronger and all he wanted was for her to scream his name. “Oh, god, Owen!” she moaned, her head flying back as she gasped for air. Finally her orgasm broke and Owen felt himself nearing his own, but he was exhausted from needing to please Claire. She was more important than he was anyway.

Owen pulled away, falling back into his chair. He placed a hand on his forehead, and Claire hopped off from the desk before she came to sit on top of his lip. She let herself sink down on top of him and Owen leaned back in his chair trying to not moan too loudly.

 _“Oh fuck._ ” Owen let out, Claire started to circle her hips slowly on his lap.

“Do you like this, sir?” she said playfully. Owen’s hands went straight to her ass, cupping each cheek in his hand.

“Fucking hell, Claire.” he watched as she started to move up and down, her chest leaning in towards him. Owen reached to her shirt, letting the buttons loose quickly before moving her bra down. Her breasts started to bounce freely and Owen let his mouth wrap around one of her nipples. Claire moaned, her hands in the back of his hair.

Claire kept moving up and down, circling her hips every time she moved down and when Owen felt his climax almost reaching his peak, he took hold of her ass and assisted Claire’s riding. Their bodies slammed together in a beautiful pain-filled pleasure. Claire’s body arched against his as Owen let his teeth graze her nipple then let her breast fall from his mouth. Claire moaned and her breathing becoming quicker, her climax coming through again. Her orgasm finally broke, putting enough pressure around Owen that he fell apart.

Owen came hard, stilling his hips as he clutched onto Claire. Her hips did small circles as she helped them ride out their orgasms. Owen had small aftershocks, his body jerking against Claire as the last bit of him was finishing inside of her. Claire leaned down, her lips touching the edge of his, small moans and breaths exchanged as Owen went limp. Claire stood up and adjusted herself, moving her skirt down and flicking her hair over her shoulder a little.

“I never asked if that was -” Owen said as he tucked himself away. Claire interrupted quickly.

“I have it covered.” she muttered, fixing up her bra and blouse. “If this skirt meant anything, it meant that I was going to have you tonight if it was the last thing I did.” Claire shimmied in the tight material and Owen bit onto his lip.

“God, you’re amazing.” he said with wonder lacing his words. Claire walked up to him, touching his face and moving her hand down his neck and landing on his chest.

“Will that be all for tonight, Mister Grady?” she asked seductively, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at him.

“For tonight, yes. Tomorrow is a different story.” he whispered in a husky voice. Claire rose on her toes, her lips touching against his, and his arm curling around her back, pulling her in close.


	2. Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is becoming something Owen just can’t avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, NSFW gifs are usually included, be warned.

* * *

 

Owen sat in his office after a long day, his head falling onto his desk. There was a small knock at his door and Owen immediately sprung up. He knew it was Claire, but their relationship had gotten complicated. They had been having sex every so often, especially when Owen’s day was stressful and he just needed a release. Claire was always willing to help with that.

That was, until she got a boyfriend. He was nice and all, Owen only having met him once. So they weren’t having sex anymore, no more flirting and Owen had to contain his emotions. He liked Claire, a lot, and since having sex with her, those feelings had grown stronger. Some nights when Owen went over to Claire’s desk, he wanted to take her on it and remind her who she fucked better. But he knew he couldn’t do that.

Claire entered the office quietly, the day done and everyone was either home or just finishing for the night. It was almost 8pm. She had a bag in her hand, and she gave a small gesture towards the bathroom he had in his office. “Sir, I’m going out on a date later. Is it okay that I change in your bathroom?” she asked nicely. Owen bit onto the edge of his lip, standing for a moment. He needed to go home soon before he fell asleep at his desk again.

“Sure, Claire.” he nodded and started to organise his desk. It was a mess. He may as well keep himself busy as Claire got ready in his bathroom. He had to lock his office anyway. He put his papers in order, took care of some empty coffee cups and placed his folds all back to where they should be. And all he had to do was wait for Claire to come out. He took a seat on his leather couch, his suit jacket resting nearby.

What he saw next, he just wasn’t expecting. Claire’s heels clicked on the floor so sharply, Owen thought he was going to pass out. When he saw what she was wearing, his entire brain went blank. She had stripped out of her skirt and blouse and was now wearing a tight black corset, pushing up her chest but Owen’s attention was drawn to her legs. Stockings ran up Claire’s long legs, at touching at the middle of her thighs with small black bows and suspenders keeping them tight to her body. Owen shifted on the couch, gripping harder into the leather.

“You were never going on a date tonight, were you?” he held his mouth shut tight, begging for her not to walk closer to him. He would be too weak if she took another step.  _Please don’t walk over here. Please._

“Not with my boyfriend, no.” Claire smirked before she took strides towards him.  _Fuck, he was a goner_. “But with you, I was definitely planning this.” she fluttered her eyelashes before she walked to the door and locked it. She graced her way over the couch and Owen didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He begged his body to listen to reason, but he longed for her, for so long. One knee rested beside Owen’s thigh and she started to straddle him.

“Claire, we can’t.” he said, yet his hands acted without warning. They grazed up Claire’s thighs, taking hold of them and tucking her body right up against him. He didn’t want to. He knew it was wrong. She had a boyfriend.

“I want you hard and fast and I want it to hurt.” she begged him, her hips slowly grinding up against his crotch. Owen growled as his fingers begged at the band of Claire’s underwear. It was loose, like with the single tug of the band, they would snap. “The boy is a daisy and he doesn’t know how to treat me right. You do.” Claire pouted, taking one of Owen’s hands and running it softly down her chest. Her skin was delicate, like it was silk and had never done a bad thing in her life. Owen knew that wasn’t true. He knew what he had done with her.

“Claire.” Owen breathed out, taking his hands from her chest and touching her thighs again.

“I broke up with him.” she cupped his face and Owen was breathing heavy. Claire’s lips met his, but he was scared to kiss back, afraid that he would take her so hard he wouldn’t know what else to do. He wanted to make her beg. Claire hadn’t stopped rubbing herself against him, making him hard and desperate to be inside her.

“Do you want me? At all?” he asked her. Claire bit onto his bottom lip, tugging lightly at it. Owen’s hands dug deeper into Claire’s thighs. He was already giving in, he didn’t care about her answer.

“I just want you so badly. Won’t you punish me for teasing you?” It wasn’t a question, it was a desire. She wanted him to take advantage of her, to thrust into her so hard she felt she could break. Owen moaned as Claire thrust against him again and he couldn’t take it. He pulled at the band, snapping her underwear and she gasped unexpectedly.

Owen pulled Claire against him, her wetness soaking the front of his pants. He pulled at his belt and the buttons of his pants before Claire sunk down on top of him. Claire gasped loudly, gripping onto the back of the couch and she smiled down at Owen. Owen wrapped his arms around Claire, pulling her flush against him as her hips moved vigorously against his own.

Owen forced his lips to Claire’s, her moans vibrating against his lips and her hands made an aching sound on the couch. Owen made sure to pull her hard against his hips, thrusting into her fast and ugly. He wanted to make sure Claire felt every ounce of pleasure he wanted to give her from the moment he wasn’t allowed to touch her. He pushed his hips into her repeatedly and panted wildly.

Owen held Claire close, his eyes shutting tightly as he felt Claire’s inner walls clamping around him. He made sure that she begged for it, that she can’t take another minute without coming. Owen slowed down his pace, it was even painful for him. Claire’s hand went to the back of his neck, her nails digging into her as he gave a hard thrust into her once. She had no control anymore, she was just waiting for him to let her reach her climax.

Each thrust that came next was hard and unforgiving, making her regret every moment she was in her bed with another guy. She only deserved Owen, and she had to be reminded that he was the best she’ll ever have. He slammed her hips down onto him and she reached her climax so sharply that Owen needed to suffocate her moans with his lips against hers.

Claire broke apart their lips quickly and screamed. She was breathing heavily into Owen ear as she was riding out the last bit of her orgasm. She smiled before she stood up from his lap. Owen’s brow furrow as he watched her walk back to the bathroom in the corner. Was she really going to leave him like that?

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, standing up and walking behind her patiently. Claire turned her head over her shoulder, biting the edge of her lip.

“I’m washing up.” she said devilishly. She knew what she was doing. She was just torturing him. “I have to get back to my apartment before it gets too late.” she gave a roll of her shoulders as she got to the door. Owen made sure it was closed as he pulled Claire against him and then forced to her to the back of the door.

“I am not done yet.” Owen smirked. Owen bent slightly, hooking his arms underneath her knees and picking Claire up. He pushed her against the door, his hand lying flat against it before he thrust into her at his hilt. Claire gasped as her hands clutched into his shoulders for support.

“I was hoping you would be so desperate.” Claire smiled down at him with a wide grin and a flirtatious bite of her bottom lip. She slowly rolled her hips against Owen’s, her back arching up into him. He gave a thrust into Claire that made her gasp and dig her nails into him.

“I want to fuck you so you forget you ever were with someone else.” he said into her shoulder as he thrust into her again. Claire cupped his face once more, staring at him as another thrust hit into her. She gasped again, her lips falling to his and her tongue dipping into his mouth slightly.

“Then  _make me_  forget.” she breathed. Owen was going to give Claire everything he had, make sure she cried out his name. Claire tore at his shirt, ripping his tie from his neck and taking his shirt off his shoulders. Her nails immediately pinned themselves in his back again and Owen knew he wanted to tear Claire out of her corset, but she looked too damn perfect in it.

Owen made sure he thrust all the way to his hilt, driving Claire to breathlessness every time. He loved watching her mouth open wide and her eyes flutter shut, her building orgasm so imminent, Owen didn’t know how much more he could take without her coming. He was wild and hard with every single movement, he knew he was, but every time Claire touched him, her lips touching his neck like they were; it was too much for him.

He was beating them both against the door, thrusting hard enough to make the door rattle and scare Owen into thinking it would break if he pushed himself any harder. But he wanted to. He wanted to beat down every surface until he made sure Claire was satisfied and knew he could be the only person to ever fuck her again.

“I want to feel your come run down my legs.” she told him, her breathing becoming so erratic, it was a miracle she was still going. Her hips rotated against his cock and the hands that Owen had against Claire, one on her thigh and the other wrapped around her back, dug in tighter to Claire. “Come for me, Owen.” she asked him, his lips on his cheek before she made a soft whimpering noise. “ _Please_.” her nails dragged down his back and he smirk.

“I love it when you beg.” Owen breathed against her neck and Claire threw her head back.

“Oh,  _god_!” she moaned as the first wave her climax erupted. She clenched onto Owen’s back, arching up into him. “Owen!” she shouted.

“Say my name again.” he hurried against her, pushing everything he had into his last movements. “Do it, Claire.” he ordered her in a desperate growl.

“Owen!” she screamed again, her body wrapping around Owen in a desperate need to hold her orgasm close. Her body was shaking in the aftermath of it all, and it finally drove Owen over the edge.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , Claire!” he shouted as he came inside her. His fingers gripped into the door, trying to tear the paint off the wood but he wasn’t lucky. He looked at Claire who was heaving in her corset and the mess of who she once was. She smiled at Owen before she bit onto her lip. “Did you miss that?” he smirked, shaking slightly.

“You have no idea.” Claire panted as Owen let her out of his grasp. Claire still held on around his shoulders before she pulled him into a furious kiss. She clutched onto him, her heels barely touching the floor as Owen picked her off her feet.

They started to dress, Owen tightening the tie around his neck lazily as Claire emerged from the bathroom back in her regular work gear. “So, I guess you better get home then.” Owen asked politely, going over to the couch and picking up his suit jacket.

“How about dinner?” Claire asked as she went to Owen’s side. “At yours.” Claire suggested and Owen nearly took her then and there, if he had it in him. Instead, he merely pulled her into another kiss and took her closer to the door of his office. They parted and he let her walk out the door first, noticing that she still had the suspenders on. Owen smiled devilishly to himself.


	3. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Claire can’t make it out of the office. The car is the next best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, nsfw gifs are included

* * *

 

A week had gone by, with casual flirting and a few dinners that made a few people in the office talk. It was new and it was fun, and Claire was everything to Owen at this point. He would make up excuses to go to her desk or ask him into his office, just so he could get a moment alone with her, to steal kisses or just to hear Claire giggle. Owen loved hearing Claire laugh, it was becoming his favourite thing about her, the unrestricted noise that escaped her. Yet, it wasn’t his only favourite unrestricted noise she made.

On this particular day, the workload was horrendous, with mountains of things Owen had to read over and sign. Claire offered to help, reading them out with brief descriptions and Owen saying if he would sign it off or not. They managed to get three quarters of the way through it before they both called it a night. They packed up their things and made it to the elevator.

Suddenly, as they stood there, tired and disheveled, it was like everything between them came to its peak, begging for them to touch each other. Owen held tighter only his briefcase and heard a small whimper from Claire. Then, the elevator started, taking its time as it lowered them down to the bottom floor of the building and eventually guide them to the garage. Owen just wanted to take Claire there and then, but he couldn’t.

It was like the tension between them always burned hotter and faster than ever. Claire stood at the other side of the elevator as it crawled down the floors. Owen felt like his skin was itching to be close to Claire, even though she was standing only a few feet away. He knew that there were cameras in elevator that had no sound. Conversations were safe.

“Stop fiddling with your dress.” Owen said as he looked over at Claire. Her fingers were fidgeting at the hem of her dress like they couldn’t be kept to themselves even though Claire tried so hard. Owen’s smirk was undeniable and Claire shook her head.

“Owen, if I have to stand next to you without touching you for one more minute, I will go mad.” she said through gritted teeth and Owen nearly laughed. Owen knew he was getting frustrated with the whole situation, he just didn’t think Claire was.

“There is a camera in the elevator, we can’t.” he smiled, though he tried to hide it. Claire huffed before leaning against the wall of the elevator.

“I need you, Owen.” she whinned and Owen wanted to break out into a giant laugh, but knew he couldn’t. He bit at the edge of his lip when he remembered where they were going.

“There aren’t any cameras in the garage.” he glanced over to Claire and she sprung up.

“I’ll race you to the car.” she bit at her lip before the doors opened wide. She started to walk to the car she knew as his, but soon her feet started to pick up, her pace fast, even in her tight dress. Owen smirked and followed behind her. When he noticed that everyone else had gone home for the night, he raced behind her, taking hold of her waist and picking her off her feet. She squeaked and her head rested on his shoulder as she giggled.

Owen placed her back down on her feet and they started towards the car again, her lips tickling at the edge of his neck. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat door, offering it to Claire. She raised her eyebrows before she shoved him down to sit. Owen sat in the chair confused before Claire hiked up her dress and climbed into the car on top of him. She shut the door before her lips met his.

Her hands were tangled in his hair and one of his fisted in hers, the other running up her thighs. Claire was rocking back and forth on Owen, feeling his length grow underneath each stride. Owen moaned into her mouth, begging for her to stop torturing him. Owen took his mouth off of Claire’s, taking the bottom of her dress up and revealed her toned stomach. Claire lifted the dress over one shoulder and placed Owen’s hands on her chest, moving slowly over her bra.

Owen kissed across Claire chest, taking his time as he moved his hands down, one gripping around her thigh and the other reaching into her underwear. He let his rough fingers touch against her sensation clit, and she gasped, scrambling with her hands to the car’s interior; she needed support and to tear into the inside of his car.

“Condom?” Claire breathed out, as she grabbed onto the frame of the window.

“Got it.” Owen reached into his pocket as he moved his hand from her clit. He sucked on his fingers for a moment before he handed the condom over to Claire and fiddled with his belt and zipper. He let his cock spring free from his binding pants and Claire ripped open the packet.

“Owen, please, I can’t take another minute without you inside me.” she muttered as she fit the condom over his shaft. Owen’s head went back as he felt her delicate fingers, though needy, still run beautifully over him. Claire gripped into his shoulders before he helped move her underwear out of the way and lower her onto him.

“Feel better, baby?” he let his hand wander to her cheek, and she was smiling brightly, her breath catching as she started to glide up and down on top of him.

“Yes,” she laughed, the feel of her was enough to set Owen off into a rampage, and if he got the chance, he would go wild. “God, yes.” she let her head fall back. Owen helped her, taking hold of her waist and let her bounce on top of him. He smiled as he watched Claire, her teeth biting at the edge of her lip like she was ready to be set off at any moment.

Claire moved her hips around, finding a spot that made her cry out and whimper every single time. Her hands kept searching for something to hold onto, desperately scratching at the frame of the window and her hand slamming against the windscreen. She then clawed at the dashboard, clutching into it as she started to ride on top of him.

Owen kissed across her chest, loud chesty groans coming to him as Claire circled her hips on him and made sure that he felt every single sensation that was running through her. Owen shut his eyes tightly, tucking Claire closer to his chest and breathing into her skin.

Owen started to add in his own thrusts, and Claire moaned loudly, not holding back for a second. He smiled before he started to slam Claire’s hips against his. Her moans were mixing in with his, an undeniable pleasure that he wanted to feel wash over him again and again. Claire clutched on to the back of Owen’s neck, her nails digging in tightly.

Owen wanted to get wild, and he needed to more than anything. He felt like the tension that had built up in the elevator was so strong, he would never be able to contain the beast that craved to be with Claire. He pulled her hips to rock against his, creating a friction that made Claire hum and pant like she needed her release immediately.

Her felt Claire’s inner walls clamping around him, pulling at him to make her come, and Owen threw his head back. He wanted to last longer, to feel her come over and over again so when he finally did, he would just have Claire pressed up against him in exhaustion and need. He made sure each thrust was hard and fast, trying to help Claire reach her climax quickly so he could reach his. He knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he liked, he just needed to feel Claire cry out for him.

Claire screamed out as her climax broke, her lips finding Owen’s and she started to grind down her hips against his. Owen couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to reach his climax and feel Claire around him when he did so. He pulled Claire’s hips against his and started to make a brutal and mean pace, taking every thrust in harsh motions.

Claire’s lips found Owen’s her moans mixing into his as his hands stayed on her hips and his tight grip was causing him to lose control. He forced his hips against Claire, pulling her down and moving up in brutal thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts to have them both clawing at each other. They moaned in unison as their orgasms came together. Claire started to ride out hers, but Owen was breathing through his own.

Owen came in stilled movemented, only thrusting when his orgasm was had its aftershocks. He breathed out so harshly, when Claire smiled at him, he lost his breath. It was impossible that he got so lucky. Claire moved from his lap and rested her weight on his knees as he took off his condom. As he tucked himself away, he pushed Claire against him and placed the condom in his glove compartment for the time being. Owen smirked at Claire before he moved from underneath her and started to go into the backseat of the car.

“What are you doing?” Claire said as Owen crawled into the backseat. It was a difficult job, but he urged Claire to follow behind him. He took her hand and helped her into the seat beside him. She smiled before Owen turned her around, her head resting against the door’s window and he hitched up her legs, moving her underwear out of the way once more.

“I haven’t eaten a damn thing all night.” Owen smirked before he lowered his mouth to her thigh.

“So, why are we -” Claire said as Owen’s lips trailed down her legs and finally found her sensitive clit. “Oh, I like your meal plan.” she said breathlessly. Owen wrapped his lips around her clit, taking his time as his tongue ran over the nub that had her shivering with anticipation. Owen let his fingers slip into her, two at first and they were soaking from the second he slid them in. Owen smiled before he continued to move his fingers and tongue over her. Claire was panting like she couldn’t breathe and scratching at the leather seats.

It didn’t take much time for Claire’s thighs to be tightening around Owen’s head and her hands clawing tightly at his hair. Claire started arching her back and her breathing was scattered. Her inner walls clamped around Owen’s fingers and with one flick of his tongue, she reached her climax.“Oh, god, Owen!” she cried out as she came. Owen licked and sucked as her core, taking his time to taste the juices she so gladly gave over.

Owen sat up, wiping the edge of his mouth as he got Claire to sit upright again. She smiled wickedly at him, before she took hold of his collar and kissed him hard. He pulled his arm around her waist and his hand fisted in her hair. It was an afterglow that radiated through them, burning hotter than ever and it was intoxicating. Owen smiled before his hand slipped from her hair to her cheek. He separated from her, his thumb touching against her bottom lip. Claire smiled back at him.

“I suppose I better get you home.” Owen gave a soft sigh and Claire rested her hands on Owen’s shoulders.

“You know, I have my car here, right?” Claire pointed out the window to her car. Owen shrugged.

“Then, I guess that’s all for tonight.” he smirked and started to open up the passenger door. Claire pulled on his arm, forcing him to close it again.

“I can always pick it up tomorrow.” she smiled back. Owen bit his lip before he caught her lips with his own.

“Good answer.” he whispered against her. Claire giggled.


	4. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Owen finally get a week away from reality and have time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, NSFW gifs are usually included, be warned.

* * *

 

Owen had never been more thankful for the Christmas break to arrive. It was cold and well, Owen wasn’t exactly excited to be spending time with his family. At this point in time, Claire and Owen were both very open about their relationship; though, the whole HR thing was a little to deal with at first, they both got through it easy enough. It also meant a few things; one, Owen could kiss Claire whenever he wanted - even though the sneaking around was fun - and two, he had to tell his family. 

Claire was in the passenger seat, her hand on his thigh as they continued to his family’s house in the Hamptons. It was quiet on the drive, Claire sleeping some of the way before they made it there by lunch. They ended up stopping for food, something quick before they finally got to the house. At the front door, Owen’s mother waited, a bright smile on her face. She watched Claire get out of the car, watching her intensely. 

Carrying the bags up, Owen and Claire both walked up the steps before Owen’s mother stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him the biggest kiss on his cheek and he chuckled as patted his face. “You’re looking well, Owen. Much better than when I last saw you.” she remarked and Owen wanted to look over to Claire on that part. He put his hand behind Claire’s back and smiled at his mother.

“Claire, this is my mom, Elaine Grady.” he introduced and his mother immediately took Claire into her hold. His mother always was one to hug rather than shaking hands. Claire hugged back timidly. 

“It’s is wonderful to finally meet you, Claire. You’re his assistant right?” his mother said, guiding them both inside and Owen followed after. 

“Yes,” Claire smiled before she looked up and saw Owen’s father. “Oh, hello Jacob!” Claire greeted before his father took her in a tight hug. 

“Ms Dearing, I haven’t seen you since I was in the hospital.” he chuckled lightly, and Claire took a hard squeeze back before holding him at arm's length. 

“It’s wonderful to see you again.” Claire smiled brightly before going back to Owen’s side. 

“When are Tom and Bridget getting here?” Owen asked about his siblings. 

“Tom and Luna are coming down with the kids tomorrow. Bridget and Charlotte are supposed to get here sometime tonight.” Elaine mentioned and Owen pouted just slightly.

“So, I guess it’s just us then,” he smirked, looking down at Claire, who nudged him in his side discreetly. 

“Yes, but why on earth have you brought Claire along, baby? She has her own family to go see!” Elaine said, and Claire and Owen looked at each other, realising that they still hadn’t gotten the hint. 

“Is he seriously having you working over the Christmas break? Owen, come on!” Jacob chuckled and Claire cleared her throat.

“Oh, uh, well,” she started out. “No. I’m uh...I’m Owen’s girlfriend.” Claire smiled up at Owen as he brought her closer to his side. 

“Wait…” his mother said longly, processing the words.

“I brought Claire up here so she could meet everyone.” Owen finished the thought for them. They remained silent for just a moment before Owen’s mother stepped forward and kissed Claire’s cheek, the brightest smile he could ever dream of seeing on his mother.

“I’m glad you’re here with us Claire. I hope he hasn’t dragged you away from your family.” His mother exaggerated and Owen rolled his eyes.

“Oh, no, I’ll be jetting out of here after boxing day.” Claire promised and Jacob hugged at Claire once more. Owen put the bags down as his father approached, taking him tightly in an embrace before sighing and letting him go.

“Well, we were just heading out, did you want to join us?” Jacob asked and Claire rubbed at the back of her neck.

“I think we’ll get settled, Dad. The drive from the city was kind of long.” Owen explained and his mother kissed his cheek sweetly. 

“We’ll let you two rest. We should get back around four, so maybe Owen, you can show Claire around when we’re out.” Owen’s mother said, helping his father into his jacket before she placed one over her shoulders. 

“Will do, Ma.” Owen nodded before watching his mother wave from the front door. She closed it. Owen and Claire took their bags to his room, the ocean crashing just beyond their balcony and they rested for a moment. Owen watched as Claire took off her jumper, the large thing taking up her shirt, showing off her toned stomach and the underwire of her lacy bra. Owen had remembered that bra well. Then, her shirt fell back down. 

Biting onto the edge of his lip, Owen stalked towards Claire, picking her straight off feet and laying her back against the closest wall. Claire gasped, her hands grabbing onto his neck for support and her legs fixing behind Owen’s back almost as if it was instinctual. 

“What are you doing, wild thing?” she giggled as Owen kissed up the length of her neck, skimming his lips down to the centre of her chest and trying to fix his face lower.

“I don’t know why, but you look fucking beautiful right now and I need to have you all to myself.” Owen murmured between each kiss and Claire let her hands find the side of his face.

“Hey,” she whispered. “You got anything on you?” she asked. Her hips suddenly pulled, taking Owen’s body straight up against hers. Owen hissed, trying to find a condom on his person. Of all things he could forget, he forgot a condom?!

“Jesus,” he sighed before Claire’s lips found his. She pulled him close, kissing up to his ear and nibbling at his earlobe.

“Lucky you, I don’t really care right now.” she bit at his earlobe again. Owen groaned, feeling her grind down her hips into him. Frustrated, Owen took her into his arms, taking them both to the bed before throwing Claire down and climbing on top of her.

“Fucking hell, I think I might love you.” Owen smirked and Claire bit her lip.

“Good thing I love you.” Claire smiled back and Owen kissed her quickly. 

Taking Claire’s shirt over her head as she fumbled with his jacket before eventually taking it over his head as well. They both kicked off their shoes and shimmied out of their pants. Once Claire had helped Owen get harder, he took her back down to the bed and let himself sink into her. Claire gasped, her hand reaching up into the pillow and gripping into it hard. 

Owen started out slow, trying as hard as he could not to be brutal and hard the way he wanted to. Yet, the way Claire was gasping, the arch in her back as she was building up her orgasm slowly, but surely, it made Owen so weak for her. Claire bucked her hips against him, her hand reaching down to play with her clit. Owen leaned down, Claire’s panting getting intoxicating and impossible to ignore. He let his lips wrap around part of her breast as his tongue played with her nipple

“Owen,” Claire breathed out, her hips working over him, trying to gain as much friction as possible. “Oh, god!” she hissed as her orgasm broke, tightening around him and Owen groaned. He started faster, causing Claire to cry out a little higher. She was getting needy now, an urgency of another orgasm to be had, another flick of his tongue against her. Claire was unravelling in his hands, and he felt powerful. 

Owen started his pace faster, harder than before to try to gain his own climax along with Claire. Gripping harder into her hips and his lips grazing over her skin as he kept thrusting into her. Claire was panting like before, reaching closer to her climax faster than before. Owen groaned, her walls clamping down around him, a warning sign of her oncoming climax. He went faster than before, driving home and their bodies meeting each other brutally every second. 

“Stay with me, babe.” Owen told her, his hips driving into Claire desperately and that tight coil at the base of his spine was tingling, ready and primed for her. He felt at a lose for her, their bodies meeting and their engines running harder and faster than ever before. 

“I can’t,” Claire squeaked. “please,” she begged. Owen groaned, pushing into her just a little more and it only took a moment for her to reach her climax and she shouted out his name, clenching hard into the sheets beneath her.

Owen groaned loudly, stilling as he came and gripped into the bedsheets. Claire rocked her hips slightly against Owen, helping him get through his orgasm, the last of it sending Owen into a shiver and collapsing partially on Claire. They were both panting, moaning and just stilled together as they took in their own small moment. Owen rolled off and for a long while, they just rested. 

Eventually gaining some resemblance of energy, Owen rolled over, kissing his way down Claire’s chest. He took his time, listening and feeling the vibrations of Claire’s soft moans. Making his way down to her stomach, he paid attention to the small dip from her ribs to her belly, his tongue running delicately over her skin. “Hmm, you really have to stop doing that,” Claire mumbled lazily. “Your family will be home soon.” she reminded him and he groaned. Owen kept edging his way down, as to give better attention to her body. 

“But you’re so damn beautiful,” he mentioned, his lips touching over her pelvic bone, kissing both sides for equal love. Claire hummed slightly as his hand ran over her curves, forcing her to shiver. Making his way down, his hands roamed over her hip and down one thigh, edging it up so Owen could pay attention to her inner thigh, lips trailing over the most exquisite skin before he eventually found her core once more.  

“Owen,” Claire gasped as his tongue went and played with her clit. Claire arched up into him and he loved the sensation of her desperate body craving more of him. Then, the front door slammed. They both perked up. 

“Owen! Claire! We’re back!” Elaine called out, and Owen hit his head against the mattress between Claire’s legs. She giggled, moving off the side and finding her clothes quickly.

“Told you,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. 

“I hate my family.” he mumbled into the bed. Claire came around, turning him over and tossing his clothes at him. She was fixing up her hair and she looked practically perfect, besides the hot flush of her cheeks. 

“Come along tough guy.” she smiled and Owen rolled his eyes, groaning as he stood up and prepared for some family time. At least he had Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can’t be right. An update for after hours? IMPOSSIBLE! hhaha enjoy it guys. I’ve been sent some [requests for kisses](http://wonderrbat.tumblr.com/post/143313068798/15-prompts-pt-3-different-kisses) and I got inspired, so these are short and less smutty than what people might expect. (request for #10,#14,#15)


End file.
